


Summertime Dreamin'

by alexcat



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drunk Tony Stark, Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:42:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25090105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Tony is drunk and stumbles into the wrong bedroom.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 63
Collections: Fanfiction Renegades, Of Elves and Men





	Summertime Dreamin'

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elladansgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elladansgirl/gifts).



> For Jade - this prompt: _Tony's had too much to drink at a party and mistakes Steve's room for his. Hops in the shower then climbs into bed... Steve's bed and Steve sleeps naked._

Tony was drunk for the first time in a long while. It was okay to have a few too many at the 4th of July barbecue, wasn’t it? He just wished it had been the Avengers instead of SI employees. He made his way up to the penthouse and let himself in.

He didn’t even turn on any lights, just headed for the shower. July was hot in New York, this July was hot as hell. He sniffed under his arms. God! He was ripe! 

He stripped as he turned on the water. He took a long piss then stepped under the nice, warm spray. It felt so good. He grabbed the body wash, thinking it smelled more like Rogers than it should but he was still a little too drunk to think much more about it. He shampooed next then got out. 

Tony normally slept in shorts and a t-shirt but he was too wiped to hunt clean ones. He’d just sleep naked. Cool sheets were nice against naked skin, he thought as he lay down. 

It took him a few seconds before he realized that he wasn’t alone in the bed. His eyes were becoming accustomed to the dark now so he recognized his bed mate. It was Rogers and he was lying on his back without any covers and he was as naked as Tony!

God! He knew Steve was muscular, but he was more than that. He looked like a breathing statue! Well, his dick was bigger than most statues, but the rest, pure statue. 

Was he in Steve’s bed? 

He looked around. Uh, yeah. He’d never actually been in the bedroom of Steve’s quarters before but it wasn’t his bed and Steve was sprawled out in the middle of it. 

Ah, fuck it, he thought, he’d sleep here anyway. He moved over close to Steve and closed his eyes. 

*

Steve was dreaming. 

He dreamed that he was sleeping with Tony Stark, really sleeping. He dreamed he woke up to find Tony snuggled up to his side with his arm across Steve’s chest. 

It took him a moment to realize that he wasn’t dreaming at all. 

A very naked Tony Stark _was_ snuggled up to his side and drooling on him a little! 

He – this – oh my! 

He shook Tony gently. “Tony, wake up.”

Tony’s eyes flew open. “Wait, this is real? I wasn’t dreaming?”

“Not unless we both are.”

Steve only then realized that he was also buck-ass naked. 

“Maybe we better find you some clothes and get you back to the penthouse,” Steve said gently, almost as if he were talking to a child.

“Maybe we better take advantage of this – this whatever it is – and do what naked people do,” Tony countered. 

“What’s that?” 

Tony planted a sloppy kiss on his chest. And passed clean out. Steve pulled him a little closer, sighed and went back to sleep himself.

**Author's Note:**

> My [**Tumblr**](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/alexcat45).


End file.
